1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid handling devices and more particularly to an improved device for locking a coupler assembly to a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art coupler assemblies have almost universally used individual metal spherically shaped members for faucet locking means. These individual spherical members have been especially common in the all-metal coupler assemblies but are inconvenient to assemble to the coupler body. Furthermore, when the metal spherical locking members are used in conjunction with a thermoplastic coupler assembly, the point contact between the spherical members and the plastic coupler parts causes the spherical members to gouge into the plastic which will result in excessive play between the retaining ring and the spherical members and possibly cause pulling apart of the assembly or other premature failure of the coupler. Also, in a plastic coupler, it is difficult to maintain the close tolerances required for mounting the metal spherical locking members in the plastic coupler body.
A construction representing an exception to the common use of spherical locking members is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,392 wherein a plurality of triangular cams are pivotally supported on a ring which snaps into a circumferential groove in the coupler body. These cams pivot into engagement with a groove in the faucet for locking the coupler in place.